Rebel Love Song
by Juliet Grace
Summary: He guided her up that stupid hill to a cliff side, directing above the ocean over looking the mighty crashing waves that filled Thalia with slight uneasiness and the height...Thalia shivered.


**Don't blame me for the crappiness and sappiness of this, I'm sorry but I did say somewhere I would have a go at making a Song-Fic-Thingy...wellp here's my attempt. Its to one of my favourite songs by pretty much my favourite band; Black Veil Brides. This is Rebel Love Song, thought it suited Thalia and Percy quite well, shockingly. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Thalia placed the black iPod on the speaker, she scrolled through her songs. She scrolled around, barely noticing that her finger had a mind of its own and ended up in Black Veil Brides territory. She scanned the songs and ended up putting the album on shuffle, an unfamiliar song blasted through the speakers. Thalia listened.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today  
_

She gulped. She never heard this song before, yet somehow it sounded eerily familiar, like it spoke – _sang _but that's not the point – to her. She sat down on her bed, her art sketch book she had set out, with her pencils and eraser sat on top, sat next to her quite forgotten. Thalia's mind hung on the words of the song.

_Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time_

Was it just her or did her mind drift to a certain black-haired, green-eyed son of a certain sea god...? She pushed the nausea rising in her throat down, only to have a invisible force choke her, tightening around her throat with each breath and note.

_So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song_

She remembered the few occasions Percy's hand brushed her and her pale skin flushed, burning up like a torch. How she'd look away, unable to bring her gaze to Percy's eyes.

_Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song_

Annabeth. She was his girlfriend, well at least that was Thalia thought. Recently they hadn't been..._couple-y_. More distant than Thalia had ever thought possible. The lines 'Hearts will sacrifice / It's do or die' brought up that little chat with Aphrodite back to Thalia's poor, spinning almost ready to burst mind. "_Hearts will sacrifice, hearts have always been sacrificed for love...or death._" the Goddess of Love had said, had she researched a way to hit Thalia hard or what?

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray_

The night they found that poor girl...oh that poor kid. She had been a demigod of course and only little, six possibly seven years old and she had came bounding up the hill with two crooked brown pigtails flying at her sides. A small, tatty blueish-grey bear wrapped tightly in her small arms as she raced towards the tree boundary and dragon. Thalia couldn't bare to think of what the poor kid went through when they found her little corpse, laying face down in the mud. Thalia choke on a mixture of tears and vomit. She remembered crumbling to her knees, Percy instantly dropping to his knees and bringing to his strong arms as she sobbed. She had prayed of course – prayed to Hades. Praying – asking – him to take care of the poor demigod girl.

_Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time_

"_Never gonna take my mind._" Percy said, grinning wildly at her, "_They – nothings – ever gonna stop us_." had he two been singing to his song? He had said those same words right before battle, a battle that almost wiped out the entire Camp. The wind. It hadn't been the wind, he had said something afterwards. "_Not this time_." Thalia's mouth made a small O shape.

_So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song_

He guided her up that stupid hill to a cliff side, directing above the ocean over looking the mighty crashing waves that filled Thalia with slight uneasiness and the height...Thalia shivered. His hand laying gently enough on top of hers as they sat, comfortably in silence looking up at the giant circular cheese in the sky.

_Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song_

Do or Die? A clue? Possibly, maybe Apollo and Aphrodite made her put this song on so she could make a discussion. Its do or die. Do; tell him. Die; ignore him. Great options.

_Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)_

Thalia's hand knocked against her pencil, it rolled off the sketch pad and clattered noisily to the floor, Thalia cursed bending down she reached under her bed. Pulling back her pencil her hand brushed against a piece of paper, she frowned. Pulling the pencil back, roughly setting it back on her bed her hand dove under her bed once again pulling the same paper back with it this time. She sat on the floor and stared.

_Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time_

It was a picture of her and Percy, when Annabeth had been up at Olympus for the whole of that week and Campers had made themselves scarce. It had been pretty much just Percy and her, alone at Camp with absolutely nothing to do. The picture itself was pretty much worthless to anyone else. It was just a raven-haired girl smiling into her hair, looking down at the peer. A boy stood next her, looking at her contently, like she was a treasure chest – a fancy diamond crown that sparkled so brilliantly. How Percy took the picture so well, yet still be in it. His left arm was cut out the picture, he was shirtless only wearing swimming trunks straddling his hips. Thalia herself was wearing a black bikini with white shorts. Sunglasses pushed back her hair, the sun made her freckles stand out even more.

_So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song_

She had to tell Percy. She had to tell him how she felt, she looked up at the clock hanging crookedly on the wall. The big hand was the 2 and the small on 10. she bit her lip. Would he be asleep?

_Hearts will sacrifice  
__It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song_

It surely could wait till morning? _No! _Her head screamed in protest, if Thalia had been in right mind she would have known it was Aphrodite's scream. She stared back at the photo, a smile creeping onto her thin lips. She knew what she had to do.

_So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
__This is a rebel love song_

She got up so quickly, her knee smashed against the wooden floor sending jolts of pain up her, making her wince but she didn't care. The photo in her fingers floated out of her light grip and fluttered to the floor like a heavenly feather. She didn't care for shoes, she rushed out her cabin door. Her feet hitting the cold stone slabs, she shivered as the night air bite her. Running through her hair and leaving goosebumps on her unshielded legs, she practically galloped down the steps. Smiling to herself, no one in the right mind would be outside here in just a pair of shorts and a crappy hoodie that let the night air in.

She ran across the dampening grass, water-droplets tickled into between her toes, blades of grass tickled her ankles as she ran. She puffed out air, a small cloud flew into her face as she past a cabin. She threw herself onto cabin three's door, knocking so loud that she was sure that the whole camp would wake up. She could just about here the music playing, it was almost over.

Her chance was almost over.

Her heart leapt into her throat, but still managed to beating so strongly against her chest it hurt. A sleepy Percy opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He took one look at Thalia and smiled.

_Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die_

She didn't speak, she flew to her tip-toes and pressed her lips against Percy's. Surprise melted into joy as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could just hear the last line sung.

_This is a rebel love song_

* * *

**Crap I know, but you just had to grit your teeth against it all. So what did you think and the thing about the poor demigod girl well that's pure make believe, I needed soemthing to put in that bit and I thought 'Well Thalia's had a pretty brutal life so far let's make it even more brutal!' Then I thought it sort of related to Thalia, how Thalia must have felt being all alone fighting so monsters - being quite young. Oh if its a bit confusing no ones there OK? Horrible I know, I hate to think of that. I mean I have a little sister; Jenna. She's what only seven, nearly eight and I love her to pieces. She's got a teddy bear like that and her hair is worn like that but its blonde and the teddy bear is purple, but still. The thought scares me. Sorry for the lecture, anyway please review!**


End file.
